Destiny's Prophecy: Past meets Deadly future
by Totally-fearless
Summary: 2 of the worlds strongest mutants bond to create a child of phenomonal power. This child will either join mankind or destroy it. (many couples)


**NOTE:** I have not read any of the comic so all the X-children will be made up, unless anyone has any serious objection in which they can either not read this or find me a site with all the X-men children on it. thanks

* * *

_'From the raging storm it shall rise,_

_Infused with the strength of thousands_

_All shall fear it when it comes_

_But all is not lost,_

_Though darkness seemed to shroud its faces_

_Hope remains in the youth of her blood._

_When fire is pitted against water, only time will tell_

_Whether hope shall rain free or destruction blaze...'_

That was Destiny's last vision of the future before she perished; her vision and death marked the age of darkness for humans and mutants alike, an age of destruction...

**2052: Background**

The world has been in a state of darkness for over 15yrs with the arrival of apocalypse, it seemed that during his time in the tank he had found a way to take over the world. Humans live as slaves in camps or are killed by apocalypses henchmen. Mutants are captured collared and are put in rings where they must fight each other in order to survive. Others that could pose a threat to apocalypse are kept in isolation tanks and are hidden somewhere within his new kingdom Professor Xavier and Magneto are said to be the first to have experienced it.

**Team head quarters **

"Kurt did ya find anyone" asked a young woman with long brow her and a southern accent

"No, this areahas all been cleared out, vorry" replied a blue fuzzy man his features were old and his fur seemed untamed

"That alrighta, well ya better go see Wanda shes worried as hell up there" said the voice taking on a softer tone

"Jah" he said starting to walk out the door "any news on sunspot"

"No, we think he must have gotten captured or..." her voice trailing of and tears appeared in her eyes

"I'll be going now," we whispered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, knowing that Rouge didn't like anyone see her cry

"We've lost another one," said Rogue to herself before heading out of the room

* * *

"Vanda" said Kurt

"Kurt" said the Scarlet Witch as she ran and hugged her husband

"Vanda" said Kurt embracing her again beforeshe pulled back from the hug

"I told you not to go but you did anyway, when are you going to realize you have a family to take care of and can't afforded to be reckless" she yelled a frown upon her worn features

"I am not being reckless, I am trying to save people that is what the x-men do" he said as he noticed the light bulb flicker and the activation of Wanda's powers

"There is no more x-men" she yelled asthe bulb shattered "they are all dead... or dying"

"No Vanda there are still x-men, we may not vear the uniform anymore" he said indication to his faded grey trouser and blue jumper "but were still fighting the same fight. why acn't you undersatnd that I must keep fighting or all there deaths will be in vain... Kitty, Sam, Jubilee..." he said as his voice broke at the name of his friends

"I can understand, i just...I know I'm sorry, but I'm scared Kurt and I've never been scared before all I ever felt it angry, what do I do. I'd given anything to have that angry back..."

"Oh Vanda"

* * *

"So Rogue, is Kurt back"

"Yep" she replied as she walked over to the figure that has spoken

"What the matter chere" the guy asked as he pulled her into him

"I don't know Remy I guess am just tired, tired of the fighting, tired of this war, and goddamn tired of being in charge" she yelled as she nestled her self into his arms

"We all tired chere, now I know that it ain't fair to you,but you have to be strong for them they all counting on you"

"But ah tired of watching all the people I care about die, i'm tired of sending people out and not having them return. Everytime i send someone out, i have to live with the fact that i sent them to die" she shouted he shoulders shaking

"Calm down petit, Gambit know it aint easy but they wouldn't have left you in charge if they didn't think you could cope"

"Ah no ah just...."

"Well petit maybe if forge fix the machine this nightmare will be over" he said as he kissed the top of her head knowing that that seemed to always calm her down

"But until then, what do ah do, there aint many of us left, and ah aint gonna send none of the kids" she repiled her voice noticeably calmer.

"Well then we just got to keep doing the best we can and hope that either forge pulls through, or that Wolverine's still out there organizing the second front"

"God I hope he is, he may very well be our last hope," she whispered

* * *

"Jean" thought Scott as he surveyed the area around him, you better have made it

* * *

"Scott where are you?" yelledJean as she stumbled across broken rubble, a big gash ran across her face and there were several bruises on her arms and legs

"Ma" said a young boy who looked no older than 15 he had the same colour hair as Jean but had the same facial features as Scott, hisblack jeans were badly torn and he cradle a bad arm in his good one

"Sam" said Jean as she embraced her son

"Ouch" he yelled as he pulled back from her

"Where's dad?" he asked

"I don't know Sam, we were separated when the building crumbled"

"You don't think his..." started Sam

"Of course not, your fathers a survive and he'll be looking for us"

"Yeah your right mum" he said as he dropped to the floor planning to sit and wait for him

**Forges Basement**

I must find a way to fix the time travelling machine or else this world will remain a nightmare and the past will be forced re-live this future.

* * *

Please tell me if you wish for me to continue and also if you have any of you own X-men character that you would like me to put in the story. email me at: any coupling and there childrens powers ideas especially Kurts and Wanda's. 


End file.
